


Fever : Peter/Neal (a White Collar music video)

by Braid7



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in Peter & Neal's relationship during Season One. Song by Adam Lambert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever : Peter/Neal (a White Collar music video)

[Fever : Peter/Neal (a White Collar music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/wc.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/30/fever-:-white-collar-:-peter-neal)


End file.
